Burenian invasion of Lovia
The Burenian invasion of Lovia was a military conflict that started on May 22nd, 2014 and ended in the July of the same year. Burenian troops, with the support of Tagog and Chvarqvia invaded Lovia which prompted international outcry and financial and military support from other nations. Background Burenian hostility against Lovia dates back to the end of the nineteenth century, when Burenia was invaded by the United States. At that time, Lovia openly supported the Americans, but never participated in the war. After the war had ended this hostility cooled down a little, but in 2013 the tensions between Tagog and Burenia on one side and Lovia and several other wikinations on the other side increased again and when Alexei Krasnov, at the time the Minister of Commerce, was recorded saying "Burenia is boring", the first plans to invade Lovia were made. Approximately a year later, the final plans were accepted and five days later Burenian forces landed in Lovia. Timeline May * May 17th: The Burenian government makes a decision on invading Lovia, but keeps its plans secret. Despite this, there are rumours about these secret plans. * May 22nd: The Brunanter Royal Navy sends a Serviola-class patrol boat to Newhaven at the request of the Lovian government. * May 22nd: Two armed forces from Burenia, each consisting of a few hundred men travelling by ship, land in Lovia, one in Plains and one in Hurbanova. The Burenian troops got engaged in combat with Clymeni Police in Plains which was set up as their headquarters. In Hurbanova the force began suppressing the population and seizing government buildings. In the meantime, Tagog and Chvarqvia both stated that they'd assist Burenia. * May 24th: Lukas Hoffmann announced that Sylvania would defend its fellow states against the aggressors. He rallied the leaders of the Sylvanian Militia, which was 1500 men strong at this point, and organised strategic planning. In the evening a 200 man force was making its way to Hurbanova. A trade ship was also sent from Pool to Hurbanova with supplies to ensure that all locals were properly fed during the time of chaos. * May 24th: The Traspesian Navy decides to send the ship "República" to assist in humanitarian assistance and send 180 soldiers. * May 25th: Prasia affirms its support for Lovia, and sends humanitarian and financial assistance. Alonso Sanchez, the country's Prime Minister, calls for a "quick, co-ordinated response" from the IWO, of which it is an associate member. *May 25th: The trade ship from Sylvania docks in Hurbanova and begins unloading emergency supplies. * May 25th: Citizens in Plains and Hurbanova citizens have been given war risk insurance by Aronsson, diverting funds from its flood, natural disaster insurance reserves to provide for those whom have had public property damaged by the war. *May 26th: Burenian Forces have taken control of government buildings in Hurbanova. Meanwhile in Plains, after casualties on both sides the Clymeni Police Forces retreat to the villages south of Plains. *May 26th: Late in the evening Hurbanova comes under attack. The 200 militia from Sylvania start firing rifles and other small arms at the Burenian troops. Shortly after this 500 militia members appear from the docks and take the Burenians by surprise from behind causing heavy casualties. *May 26th: Federal Police, having secured Southern Clymene and eliminated most of the separatist threat, begin organising for a strike north. Contact is made with the Clymeni Police to try and co-ordinate on the matter. Kalinnikov requests that the Brunanter vessel in Lovian waters blockade Plains to ensure no supplies can arrive. *Nearly 360 million dollars in damage has been accounted for in loss in businesses and homes; nearly 400 people have lost some type of property. *May 27th: Oceana separatists join the conflict, attacking the Sylvanian Militia and taking Newport and parts of Drake Town. *May 27th: The R.S. Middleton is sent to Plains to ensure supplies do not reach the invaders. Locals are being airlifted on the ship's helicopter to receive medical care on board the ship. *May 27th: The Sylvanian Militia perform a strategic withdrawal from Hurbanova after the separatist attack. The Sylvanian force to the north of Hurbanova temporarily occupies Dubnitz, the commander then orders the shooting of all those there who profess to be Oceana leading in the deaths of 19 people. The force then disappears and stops contact with the Sylvanian Government. *May 27th: The news of the attack on the Sylvanian Militia reaches Noble City and Joseph Fletcher of the CNP states "Sylvania has just been solidified". Soon after the Lovian Times reports the attack. *May 27th: Upon hearing of the Oceana attack Lukas Hoffmann orders for a battle line along the border of Oceana to be formed, the militia begins organising to move out. *May 27th: Minister of Energy and Resources announced in the actions of the Oceana separatists and the advancing Burenian army, the failure of the Sylvanian Militia, that a blackout of the state will commence. Grid systems across the southern state are ineffective. *May 27th: Prime Minister Abrahams announces the creation of a temporary Lovian National Army under the supervision of government to bolster Lovia in the war. Charles Alexander Bennett will be the main commander in the field along with the Prime Minister who will maintain more ceremonial duties. *May 27th: The Traspesian ship "República" moves to the coast of Hurbanova to block supplies to reach the Burenian invaders. *May 27th: Bennett states that Males, 18 and older are required to report to local government building now being transformed into military stations. Bennett announces the establishment of rations of goods, the centralized coordination of industry. Passenger trains will be converted to move troops and supplies. All of this is only effective only in Kings and Seven. Bennett has already assigned a special team to hunt down the force that killed 19 people in Dubnitz. The appointed Commander, insisted that "...while all actions did not go through Congress, Lovia is in a time of need and must be protected; our democratic process is slow- but war has approached our door. In this I pledge in the name of liberty that all actions taking place are in the name of the preservation of the Kingdom Of Lovia." *May 27th: Several anonymous Lovian citizens criticize Bennett's statement and conscription, citing the Constitution, and recommend that only volunteers take part. *May 27th: Bennett has already, with 300 former Southern Cross Alliance members have joined with the Sylvanian militia in securing the Oceana-Sylvania border. *May 27th: Commander Bennett, also Minister of Energy and Resources announces that the subsidiary of Ecompany; Adamas will be completely be shifted from the manufacturing of commercial use steel into military grade weaponry. *May 27th: 500 former United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force's are deployed by Bennett's command, trained by UN forces in the civil war, these 500 men and women have been deployed in the name of the Lovian National Army. *The Traspesan Air Force is going to send a SEPECAT Jaguar jet plane to assist Lovia and the attack boat "Miguel Tenorio" with 80 soldiers. *May 28th: A Chvarqvian troop of 100 soldiers arrives in the straight between Sofasi and Truth Island. Before landing the troop takes heavy casualties from the Kings Coastal Security Forces. Around half of the troop makes it to the Sofasi shore before they are pinned down by the Kings Security Forces in the town. After a sustained fire fight, the remaining Chvarqvians surrender with minimal casualties to the Kings Police Forces. The local officer in command of holding Sofasi said this about the combat "came straight at our base of operations. ... been fighting a campaign from here for a few weeks against the rebels here, we were armed and well equipped and had some of the remaining naval vessels that are loyal to Lovia ... can't think why they chose to attack here but it was a massive tactical error." *May 28th: The Brunanter Royal Navy announces the R.S. Carrington will be sent to Lovia to assist in humanitarian and medical efforts, docking in Newhaven. *May 28th: Thirteen doctors and nurses of the Pintona Defence Force are coming to Lovia to help wounded people. Four soldiers of the PDF will also come to protect them. *May 28th: 120 soldiers of the Strasland Coastal Infantery will come to Lovia to assist the Lovians and one ship of the Strask Navy to carry them. *May 28th: Further to Prasia's previous support, Sofia Gimenez, the country's President announces that the Ejército Prasiano will send 75 soldiers and a naval vessel *May 28th: A Multinational Task Force is set up to assist Lovia. Brunant, Prasia, Traspes, Pintona and Strasland have all pledged support for Lovia. *May 28th: 350 LNA soldiers are deployed to the northern conflict areas, with 150 going to the south to reinforce the Sylvanian Militia. *May 28th: With full deployment of several naval forces and advance radar systems are established in Newhaven; Lovians will have the ability to be altered by enemy ships within 12 hours of landing. Bennett, begins his advance of his forces in the Emerald Highlands. *May 28th: Nearly 250 students in Kings were recruited; recruiters gave speeches at BBU's auditorium and were able to enlist the support of several students. *May 28th: Whilst conceding that the country is in a state of emergency, Governor of Kings, Marcel Cebara criticised the conscription policy that had been enforced by Bennett. Cebara argued that no force should be used in recruiting troops, especially when large numbers of volunteers and members of the Multinational Task Force have been recruited *The boat "República" was sent to Traspes. *May 29th: Protests occur outside Blackburn University, Newhaven protesting against conscription of university students. *May 29th: Several politicians demand the release of conscripts and use of only volunteers in the conflict. *May 29th: Bennett reveals new programs that have been assured to every soldier of the NLA, including life insurance, insurance for all family members, paid tuition for men and women going or in college. All men and women leaving jobs to fight in the war will be given employment protection; full healthcare and pay for housing. *May 29th: The Sylvanian Militia, now to 1600 infantry in strength after news of the Oceana Separatist attack enraged many Sylvanians (with recruitment particularly high in the bordering regions of the Highlands, Plains and Bay), performs an offensive manoeuvre into north west Oceana. 1000 people are involved in the sweeping act that takes the settlements of Newmouth, Westwall, Tshadsa, Heighnow, Boynitz and Magna Augusta claimed. Civilians are then evacuated via convoys to a camp outside noble city where they are provided with temporary homes, the camp also contains a medical tent and a canteen for meals. The camp is also guarded, although from a distance. Once the day's movements stop, the Sylvanians begin to dig in, creating two lines of dugouts across Oceana and Sylvania. *May 29th: 350 LNA memebers land in Eastern Asian Island, they begin deploying supplies and armorment onto the Island, heading to the northern portion of the island to remove any remaining threats on the island. 250 LNA memebers, land on the eastern beaches of Oceana, leading an offensive to corner in the Oceana rebels with the Sylvanian Militia. *May 29th: 300 LNA soldiers with Bennett from the Emerald Highlands launch from the mountainous region to continue on with the manoeuver into the north western portion of Oceana. *May 29th: 75 Prasian combat personnel arrive on Asian Island on a Prasian navy vessel, along with two army helicopters, medical and humanitarian assistance. *May 29th: Brunant's RNFC begins to airlift 125 Straslander Coastal Infantry troops from Newhaven to Plains to assist the Prasian Army and Federal Police in Clymene operations. *May 29th: 260 soldiers of Traspes arrived on Asian Island via a Traspesian naval vessel to assist Prasia, Brunant and Strasland in the co-operative effort there. A camp near Rosendorp is erected but there were several intermittent fire fights as Traspesian forces probed the Burenian defences around Plains. The ship "Miguel Tenorio" was sent to the Oceana coastal seas off Hurbanova and The government said that 600 or 700 more soldiers could be sent over if the war becomes worse. *May 29th: Straslander soldiers attack Burenian occupied Plains to help the Traspesian probes of Plains. Straslander use of mortars causes depleted morale amongst the Burenians. *May 29th: Bennett presents the Burenian nation with a proposal of surrender and peace or face the consequences of a continued war in Burenia. *May 29th: Bennett and his troops engage in what is believed are the force that caused the slaying of Oceana citizens in Dubnitz. The 350 LNA troops in the north of Lovia set up checkpoints in several villages to ensure secure logistics in preparation for an assault on Plains. *May 29th: Burenia attempts to send another 500 troops to Plains however due to the blockade on Plains by the Brunanter vessel they are initially prevented from landing. After a naval battle with casualties on both sides some Burenian ships however do succeed in landing, though being engaged on shore and taken out of commission. The Burenians in Plains begin building makeshift fortifications to make the town more defensible. *May 29th: The Traspesian Jet performs aerial attacks on the makeshift fortifications of the Burenians, killing a few and wounding others. *May 30th: Brunant's government indicates it may consider sending troops, depending on congressional support. *May 30th: The force the LNA engaged is proved to be the rogue militia troops after they are forced to retreat leaving several dead behind. A wounded militiaman killed 5 LNA when he detonated a bundle of dynamite as a form of suicide. The rogue militia then retreated south and occupied Coldhill, expelling the locals by force. *May 30th: The Traspesian army decides to send 180 more soldiers to Lovia. June *June 1st: The R.S. Middleton and R.S. Carrington, in coordination with other allied forces begins strategic firing on Burenian troops outside Plains, leading to unknown casualties and a dispersement of enemy troops. *June 7th: After a number of relatively quiet days the Burenian soldiers in Oceana, supported by Oceana separatists, make a successful attempt to capture East Hills. After combat with several locals they take control over several governmental buildings including the town hall. *The Burenians who took control of East Hills retreat to Hurbanova, where the begin building fortifications similar to those in Plains. *June 17th: Bennett and his forces surround Coldhill, and a firefight with the rogue militia begins. *June 19th: After two days of fighting the rogue militia in Coldhill surrender when their commanding officer dies of blood loss from a day old wound. *June 21st: The rogue militia are detained by Sylvanian Federal Police in Noble City. *June 28th: Due to supplies running low, the Burenians in Plains surrender under the condition that they be allowed to leave for Burenia. Kalinnikov formally accepts this offer on the behalf of Lovia, not wishing to let the people held as hostages in Plains suffer any longer. July *July 4th: After weeks of quiet the Oceana Liberation Front, a group of Oceana disgruntled by the occupation, rise up in Hurbanova and East Hills to throw out the Burenians. *July 4th: The Sylvanian Militia advance to support the Oceana rebelling in East Hills. The forces in the east of Oceana group together to make a strike at Hurbanova to assist those rising there. *July 5th: After a day of heavy fighting the main Burenian force in East Hills is broken and most survivors are captured. The new united force of Oceana and Sylvanians march upon Hurbanova. *July 6th: The Burenians in Hurbanova surrender after hearing of the catastrophic defeat of their forces in East Hills and after spending the last two days fighting the Oceana guerilla. Later in the day the Burenian government and the Lovian government agree a ceasefire bringing an end to the conflict although many hope a peace treaty can be formalised. *July 21st: The Brunanter navy begins the first withdrawal with 50 naval crew returning to Lovia. The final withdrawal of Brunanters from Lovia is set to come within the next weeks. Aftermath Brunanter military personnel and Lovian Federal Police working with Brunanters were awarded the Lovia Medal for participation in the conflict. Quotes *''Burenia is boring.'' (Alexei Krasnov) *''They cannot do this. It breaks the democracy. Lovia is a peaceful nation.'' (Jake Mezatir) In popular culture There are plans to make a movie on the invasion in 2015. Category:Event in 2014